Rendido
by kurooha
Summary: Cuando sabes que no tienes nada que hacer para poder conseguir algo, lo mejor es rendirse y eso es algo que Renji sabe.


Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir nada y aún mirando de volver a coger el ritmo y el truquillo, comienzo con mi primer fic de Bleach.

Nada especial que comentar a excepción de que hay spoilers del capítulo 98. Y nada más que decir a parte de que espero que os guste.

**Rendido**

Eran palabras. Silenciosas, calladas, pero palabras.

Palabras que deseaban salir, luchar y pelear por su significado.

Luchar y pelear por algo que nunca podría conseguir.

Porque se rendía, porque era más fácil cerrar los ojos y dejar que se llevaran todo lo que él quería aunque tuviera que sentir dolor.

Un dolor más fácil que aguantar que otros.

Porque no quería salir con una gran derrota directa.

Por miedo.

Porque siempre estaba condenado a ser el segundo, a salir perdiendo. Porque ya había pasado una vez y porque sabía que habría otra vez, y otra, y otra hasta que lo dejara.

Hasta que se olvidara.

Y aunque hubieran sido como una familia, aunque hubieran sido amigos, aunque alguna cosa dentro de él le quería obligar a hacer algo, a defender lo que debía y poder conseguir lo que tanto deseaba inconscientemente, era imposible.

Lo imposible es algo que nunca podrás conseguir.

Y él lo sabía, porque lo había aprendido, porque lo había vivido en primera persona y porque hacía daño una vez que se perdía toda mínima esperanza.

_'Vamos a hacernos Shinigamis'_

Para conseguir un lugar, para poder ser algo más que simples personas, para poder ser todo lo que hubieran deseado...

Para poder proteger a todos los seres queridos.

Eso era la idea principal que había tenido en un principio, que le había obligado a seguir en pie tantas veces y la que ahora lo estaba destrozando.

Por no haber hecho nada, por no haber evitado las cosas que le estaban pasando.

A él... y a ella.

_'Ellos quieren... adoptarme...'_

Y dolía.

Dolía saber que iba a perder, que lo tenía todo perdido, que parte de su vida se estaba yendo.

Y más doloroso era tener que fingir, hacer ver que todo iba bien, que era inmune a cualquier cosa cuando por dentro estaba gritando, llorando, cuando por fuera los ojos de ella emitían cierta tristeza.

Pero todo iría bien, porque ella tendría un lugar, porque estaría cuidada, recibiendo todo lo que entre él y ella misma no podían dar.

Y se sentía celoso.

_'Gracias...'_

Celoso por la familia que la adopto, por haber conseguido estar con ella y alejarla de él.

Celoso por ellos al tener el poder que él quería para darle toda la felicidad.

Y había deseado ir detrás de ella, cogerla sin dejar que se fuera, para que no cambiaran las cosas, para seguir juntos...

Lo había deseado tantas veces...

Y se lo había prohibido otras tantas veces más.

Pero era lo mejor, lo mejor para ella.

Y no era para quedar bien, por ser amable o educado.

Simplemente porque ella se merecía lo mejor, porque lo necesitaba y él lo único que deseaba era eso, una sonrisa de su cara, una estancia asegurada, un buen lugar...

Y la dejó y se la llevaron.

Llevársela sin poder hacer nada, sin poder hacer nada.

Desapareciendo completamente de su vista, de su lado, de su todo y simplemente dejando una noticia cuando las cosas ya no se podían arreglar, cuando él no podía hacer nada y justo cuando él se moría por ayudarla.

Y la volvió a ver, aunque fuera para malo, y se volvieron a encontrar con la mirada aunque no fuera como antes.

Porque él la había traicionado al seguir con la orden de capturarla, porque ella le había traicionado al haberse ido a quedarse a la casa de un chico que se había quedado con todo su poder.

Porque todo había cambiado. El brillo de sus ojos desvanecido que solo volvía al sentir un nombre, la sonrisa borrada que solo se recuperó una vez que vio a cierta persona, toda apagada hasta que vio a la persona que le había quitado el poder.

¿Y dónde estaba la gracia ahí¿Por qué sentirse aliviada al ser salvada por un chico que no era nada sin ella cuando podía estarlo con él?

Porque él ya no podía hacer nada.

Porque la había vuelto a perder al no haber peleado desde un principio.

Y porque ya solo le quedaba una cosa...

_'Por favor... ¡Tienes que salvar a Rukia!'_

-FIN-


End file.
